


Ordinary Moments

by vrono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrono/pseuds/vrono
Summary: Suna joins the twins on a trip to the furniture store in search of new separate beds.He discovers that living with Osamu wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Ordinary Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfiction I ever published (the bad one when I was 13 doesn't count).  
> English is not my native language but I tried my best.  
> A massive thanks to my friends who beta read and encouraged me to publish this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

„Please, please come with me Sunarin. I don't wanna do this alone with him.“, Osamu said, making an annoyed face at the last word and pointed in Atsumu's direction with his thumb.

They were still in the middle of volleyball practice. Earlier Osamu told him that he had to go to a furniture store on Saturday because the twins would finally get separate rooms and therefore needed new beds to replace the old bunk bed. Since then Osamu had asked him three times to join them and every time Suna just let out a tiny laugh, followed by a „No, thank you.“  
With every try, Osamu sounded more desperate and Suna was sure he did it on purpose. It was kinda cute.

„Won't your mum come with you as well?“  
„Yeah, but she'll tell us to have a look ourselves, so she can get stuck in the decoration department. I'd be surprised if we don't leave with at least four new vases and two ugly animal sculptures.“

To be honest, Suna didn't have anything better to do and he liked spending time with Osamu. But both twins were already a handful at practice. Outside it could get way worse.

„What will I get if I help you out of your misery?“, Suna asked, arms crossed and a smug face.  
„Making fun of Atsumu for choosing super ugly bedding?“, Osamu tried.  
Suna only shot him a displeased look, one eyebrow twitching upwards.  
Osamu sighed like he was giving in. „Okay fine, I'll treat ya to a dessert of your choice in the stores’ restaurant afterwards.“, he offered. „And a pack of cinnamon rolls“. Suna added.

„Deal.“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saturday came a few days later and after Suna had to watch the twins fighting over the front seat for almost 5 minutes he just opened the car door and settled himself next to the driver’s seat, where Miya-san was already sitting, typing away on her phone. When Suna took his place she looked up, a smile on her face.

“I'm really glad ya could join us, Suna. Ya never know what happens if ya leave them alone for too long.”

If only she knew that normally he wasn't the one who would stop them from mischief. He just nodded and looked into the rearview mirror to see them, dumbfound, looking at each other before they finally got into the car. Suna turned around to face the two with a sly smile. Atsumu immediately turned his face away and looked out of the window sulking. Osamu on the other hand gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles. The ones Suna wanted to believe where for him only.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the store they passed the kitchen section and Osamu immediately wandered away to a cozy looking kitchen with an isle. He got behind the counter, and started to cut imaginative vegetables with a non-existent knife. Suna followed him and took a seat on a barstool in front of the counter, placed his head on his hands, and watched him silently. An oddly domestic feeling started to bubble up in his chest.

Osamu had cooked for them once when he was over for a study session but back then Suna was occupied with Atsumu in the living room, who had wanted to discuss the latest issue of “Monthly Volleyball” with him. But now he could watch him cooking and he didn't seem to mind. Even though he wasn't really preparing anything, he was relaxed with a small smile on his face.  
He was at ease and Suna could feel it.

“I must look really dumb.”, Osamu chuckled but didn't stop his imaginary cooking.  
“Only a little.”, Suna replied, a soft smile on his lips. “But you look happy.”  
“Do I? Guess I should start cooking more often for us then.” Suna almost blurted out a desperate YES, but Osamu already continued.

“Anyway, I just remembered a funny story from my childhood. Wanna hear it?”, he asked with a mischievous grin.  
“If it's you telling the story, I bet it's something not so funny for Atsumu.”  
“Ya would win that bet every time.”, he said and let out one of his rare, louder and honest laughs. Suna loved those and counted every time he was the cause to bring them out.

“So yeah, we were children and playing outside. It had been a rainy day so the ground was all muddy and little me decided to bake a cake like mum always did. I swear I created a beautiful, heart-shaped mud pie, even though I was only 4 years old.”, Osamu said, moving his hands as if he was kneading dough. “And then I made Tsumu eat it.”, he proclaimed, face full of pride in his childish actions.

“How the hell did you get Atsumu to eat this? I mean yeah I know he's dumb and you were kids but, still?”, Suna wondered, already smiling wide.  
“Told him he'd get superpowers if he'd eat it.”, Osamu explained, amusement on his face while Suna struggled to suppress a laugh. “Oh and he puked later. Didn't talk to me for two days straight.”, he added. And with that Suna cracked and let out a loud laugh as he imagined a four year old Atsumu, stuffing mud in his mouth, believing he'd turn into Spiderman or something.

With a “There yer' are!”, Sunas laughter, together with their domestic kitchen experience was disturbed by one angry looking Miya Atsumu.  
“I was almost in the bedroom section when I found out ya weren't behind me anymore! Ya could've said something.”  
Osamu and Suna shot each other a wide grin.  
“What are ya laughing about? Did ya tell him some stupid shit about me, Samu?”.  
“Would I ever?”, Osamu said, grin still on his face when they followed Atsumu into the next section of the store.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They turned around a corner and as soon as Suna spotted the swivel chairs, he was sure chaos would ensure. With the twins it almost always did.

„Hey, Samu, remember when we made a bet on who could take more turns before we puke?“, Atsumu said as he sat down.  
„I sadly do.“, Suna said from a large armchair behind them where he had settled himself into. „You both lost and I really don't wanna witness that again.“  
Osamu looked like he wasn't so fond of that memory either but sat down in one of the swivel chairs and rolled back and forth.

“Hm...the aisle's pretty long and almost empty right now.”  
“First one who gets to the end of it wins?”  
“Suna, make a countdown for us!”  
The boy in question rolled his eyes. “Alright”, he sighed. “Start your engines, 3...2...1...go.”

Before one of them could reach the end, they were stopped and scolded by a staff worker they've almost overrun.  
They both walked the chairs back to their place arguing.  
“I would've won! I was miles ahead of ya.” Atsumu claimed to which Osamu answered: “Ya must've gone blind.”  
“Suna, ya saw it! Who would've won? It was me, wasn't it?”, Atsumu asked.  
“You both lost.”, Suna said, not looking up from his phone, pretending he didn't even watch them while in fact he had filmed them as he often did. He had countless videos of the twins and their shenanigans. On some of them, the focus was set on Osamu only. Not that he would ever admit that he did that on purpose.

Atsumu continued his bickering about how he was sure that he would have won the race when Osamu reached his hand out to Suna with an apologetic smile, to help him get out of the armchair and Suna gladly took it.

They continued their walk towards the bedroom section. At some point Osamu quietly wandered off to a cozy looking living room and plopped down on the large beige sofa with several cushions on it. When Suna sat down next to him, Osamu grabbed the remote and pressed the button to turn the TV on. Of course, it didn't work but that wasn't important. Osamu relaxed into the sofa, rested his arm on the backrest behind Suna and pretended to watch TV.

The oddly domestic feeling Suna had in the kitchen earlier returned. He could probably sit there for hours just watching a crappy soap.  
Maybe getting up to make some tea for both of them. Maybe taking the blanket that was lying neatly folded at the end of the sofa. Maybe resting his head in the other’s lap...

“I can't wait to live on my own”, Osamu interrupted his thoughts.  
“If you get a living room like this, I'll definitely move in with you.”, Suna said jokingly.  
“Is that a promise?”, Osamu asked.

Ah, there was the flirting again. He did that every once in a while when they were alone. And every time Suna failed to know if he meant it playfully or if he was honest. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling towards Osamu could be called a crush and he generally tried not to think too hard about it. He felt comfortable around the quiet twin and right now he was sure that living with him wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen in the future. So he rested his head on Osamus’ shoulder and quietly answered: “Yeah.”

“Oh, are ya back to playing old and domestic again?”, Atsumu said as he suddenly appeared next to them. Suna stuck out his tongue at him which made Osamu laugh. Another point in Sunas mental scoreboard, called: “Cause Osamu's genuine laughs”.

“Yer such an obnoxious couple.”, Atsumu exclaimed.  
“We're not obnoxious.”, Osamu said.  
“We're not a couple.”, Suna said at the same time.  
Osamus look was unidentifiable but Suna could swear he saw a tint of sadness in it.

“Whatever. Come on, we should really look for the beds now.”, Atsumu said impatiently.  
They followed him in silence.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They finally arrived at their designated department and Atsumu proceeded to the single beds while Osamu wandered off to the somewhat bigger ones, where two people could fit in.  
He flopped down on one with a light wooden frame, placing his hands behind his head.

“What'ya think of this one, Suna?”, he asked.  
“Looks nice, but wouldn't a single bed be better? More room for other stuff.”  
“But if I get a bigger one, ya won't have to use the spare futon when ya stay over.”

Suna looked at him in surprise and hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. They had once shared a bed, but it was more of an accident since Suna just fell asleep on the bed while they were watching a movie and by the time he woke up it was already morning. Osamu was not in the room but the second blanked and the faint smell of his shampoo were indicators that he must've slept in there, too.

“I mean...I mean only if ya want to?”, Osamu actually sounded a bit nervous, which was unusual.  
“Sorry I didn't want to make ya uncomfortable.”, he said when Suna still hadn't responded.  
_You never make me uncomfortable Osamu,_ he thought and climbed on the bed, lying down next to him on his back.

„Honestly I could do this all day.“ Osamu said.  
„Chilling around on various furniture you mean?“, Suna chuckled.

„Yeah, but specifically with ya.“

Suna was sure his face had the same color as an overripe tomato at this point. He glanced over and saw a gentle smile on the others face and couldn't help but do the same.  
Osamu shifted his body around so he could face the other and on impulse, Suna did as well. Since it was only a somewhat bigger bed and not actually a double bed they were kinda close.

_It would be so easy to just touch his face,_ Suna thought, but before he could do anything, he already felt gentle fingers brushing his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. This was nice, soft and he was relaxed. Like always when he was alone with Osamu.

But that's why he was so doubtful if he really had a crush on him. He thought he was supposed to get all nervous and jittery around the person you like. At least the girls at school always were, when they confessed to someone. Suna wasn't nervous. He knew he blushed when Osamu said somewhat flirty stuff to him but shouldn't he get all flustered and stumble over his own words?  
With Osamu, it just felt so easy. It felt like the most natural thing that his hand was cupped around his cheek now, gently brushing his skin.

_It would be the most ordinary thing to kiss him now,_ Suna realized.  
He could feel Osamu shifting closer and...

...a loud thump followed by an “Urgh fuck” could be heard from several beds away from them.  
Suna had completely forgotten they were still at the furniture store. They both immediately sat upright to see what happened. Apparently, Atsumu had fallen out of one of the beds he had tested. Looking at his grumpy face and disheveled hair they both couldn't contain their laughter.

“Ya know, I think I'll get this one. Thanks for helping me decide.”  
“Anytime.”

Suna couldn't wait for his next sleepover at the Miya household.

**Author's Note:**

> I was this close to make the title "BJÖRKSNÄS", after the IKEA bed Osamu chooses.  
> (I guess it's obvious that I imagined them at IKEA haha)
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter if you like @vronoo


End file.
